


La Glace et le Feu

by Audrea_Lannistark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Book 1: A Game of Thrones, Book 2: A Clash of Kings, Drabble, Gen, House Lannister, House Targaryen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrea_Lannistark/pseuds/Audrea_Lannistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(My first GoT/aSoIaF work) Yay, I did French! Very short poems about Melisandre, Daenerys, and Cersei. Takes place during aCoK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. le feu et le sang : Daenerys

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in class and I wrote poetry--in French! French is not my first language, so pardon any mistakes.

Commes les doigts  
les ombres s'etendent pour moi  
et c'est difficile d'être forte  
et c'est trop facile d'être faible encore  
et je veux un passage vers le passer  
et d'être la fille de la porte rouge

Mais des dragons évoluent.


	2. ecoutez mon rugissement : Cersei

Je suis crée comme ça  
la reine de l'autre bout de la mer  
elle doit mange une  
mais j'etais née avec un coeur de lion  
ne honte pas moi

S'il vous plait.


	3. la nuit est sombre et pleines des terreurs : Melisandre

une mille rouges  
rouge du sang  
rouge du feu  
rouge des portes

rouge du coeur

 

ou

noires des ombres  
noires de la nuit  
noires de la mort

noir du coeur


End file.
